skiesofarcadiafandomcom-20200213-history
Ramirez
Ramirez (ラミレス Ramiresu ''http://esoarcadia.org/gallery/) was Vice Captain to Lord Galcian, eventually becoming the Sixth Admiral of the Armada. At 24, Ramirez is the Armada's youngest officer and the most recent addition to the ranks. He is the secondary antagonist and final boss of ''Skies of Arcadia. Ramirez's flagship is the Monoceros. His birthday is Silver November 19th. Biography Ramirez is one of only two children of the Silvites, the other being Fina, who is 7 years younger. A decade ago he was sent to Arcadia to scout the world for the Moon Crystals, in preparation for the Elders to send the Rains of Destruction to wipe out Arcadian civilization once more, fearing the Valuan Empire as they did. During the interim, Ramirez lost contact with his superiors and became part of the Valuan military, becoming the aide of first Lord Admiral Mendosa and then his successor, Galcian. Shortly after the beginning of the game, Ramirez is promoted to Sixth Admiral of the Valuan Armada at Galcian's request. Personality Ramirez was not always cold and cruel, as he appears during the game. It is revealed later on that he was Fina's best friend while growing up, treating her with the same affection one would give a younger sister. The earlier Ramirez even had some parallels with his final antagonist Vyse: both enjoyed learning and looking at maps and both were very concerned with the plight and suffering of those around them. However, unlike Vyse, who looked forward to seeing unknown lands firsthand, the early Ramirez looked at maps and thought that they made the world look small, likely due to the fact that his home in the Great Silver Shrine allowed him to see the entire planet all at once, while Vyse could only see the world in pieces at a time as he lived on Arcadia. Earlier events imply that his thought processes may have been impressioned by Galcian, to which the trauma of having been betrayed by Mendosa would have made him a willing recipient. Ramirez's prolonged exposure to the upper class of Valua has further shaped his impression of Arcadia's people as a whole, as he describes them as "shallow and petty" and "valuing only material items that can be bought with gold". Unlike Fina, who had the good fortune to encounter Vyse and Aika before any other outsiders, Ramirez draws on years of embittered service to the machinations of Valua as his basis for judging the human world as incapable of good and deserving of eradication. Ramirez is an extreme follower whose morality revolves solely around the dictates of others. While this may have been desirable to the Elders while he was on the Great Silver Shrine, it resulted in his loss on Arcadia, and the stronger-willed Fina was sent to complete his mission, though she was not briefed on its true goals. In particular, after having been betrayed by his former mentor, Mendosa, in the game's backstory, Ramirez develops a near-religious obsession with the desires and goals of Lord Admiral Galcian. This includes providing Galcian with information on the whereabouts and uses of the Moon Crystals and doing his bidding unquestioningly, no matter what the cost. When Galcian is killed during the Battle of Soltis, Ramirez becomes completely mentally unhinged and declares revenge on every living being in Arcadia. No longer concerned with ruling Arcadia, or rather, enabling Galcian to rule it, Ramirez instead tries to call the Rains of Destruction upon all six continents at once, but is foiled by his own Silvite Elders, who bring the Great Silver Shrine down to crash into the tower on Soltis. This results in a blinding explosion, destroying the Shrine, stopping the beam to the Moons, and rendering the Moon Crystals useless. Critically, it also destroys the Dome of Light around Soltis. This clears the way for Fina, who together with her companions breaks into Soltis and fights Ramirez to the death. Combat Ramirez is the game's final boss, though he can be fought twice before the end of the game. The first two times, both of which are technically optional, he has 9.999.999 HP (just like the first time the player met Galcian on the train in Valua), so it's almost impossible to win. The first time you can choose to fight him is after the raid on Nasrad (right after returning from Daccat's Island), not only is he immune to all status effects, but he also quickly begins using his signature move Silver Eclipse over and over until your party has fallen. The second time occurs after the raid on Crescent Isle (after recovering Fina's ship), he is again immune to all status effects. By this point in the game it is possible to stand toe to toe with him if the player has over-trained slightly, Ramirez will eventually begin using Silver Eclipse and Eternum over and over, but with a constant Delta Shield and a Lunar Light every 2 or 3 rounds your party can survive as long as you want. These two battles however are part of the plot of the game, and even if the player is defeated, the story will continue without a game over scenario. However if you still manage to win you will not gain any EXP, gold or items and the game continues as if you have lost the battle. He is only able to be defeated the third and final time you face him, at the top of the tower of Soltis. Besides being the final boss, he's now vulnerable to all of your techniques probably because Galcian's death led him to lose his focus and mentally collapse in anger. Ramirez is fought in three forms, one right after the other. In the first, he duels Vyse's party hand-to-hand using the techniques he learned as the Silver Civilization's strongest warrior. In the second, he allows himself to fuse with the Silver Gigas, which expands to the size of a city and forces a midair confrontation with Vyse's Delphinus. This second defeat breaks through the Gigas's outer shell and exposes the core, a half-Gigas, half-Ramirez entity. When this form is defeated on the deck of the Delphinus itself, Ramirez and the Gigas are both destroyed, leaving behind Ramirez's own Silver Moon Crystal, and the game concludes in a new, post-Ramirez era of peace. Attacks Silver Eclipse Silver Eclipse is Ramirez's signature move, and it harms all members of the party. At earlier points in the game, this move alone is usually sufficient to KO the entire party in a single action. Being something of Ramirez's favourite technique, he uses it quite often in combat, and it is by far his most damaging attack. Ramirez will use this move during all 3 fights with him. Description: After the camera focuses on him the background slowly fades to black. Ramirez drags a hand down across his face quoting "Where there is light... (a disturbing image of his face flashes across the screen here)...there is Darkness." He then walks forward through utter blackness and into some sort of portal, seeming to simply walk out of the universe. Reappearing within some sort of void dimension where the party members have all been frozen, Ramirez speaks again as he channels silver energy into his sword, stating "Sword of the Dark Moon!" before proceeding to dart back and forth, using his blade as a scythe across the entire field, cutting through the party members and leaving a static trail of silver where his blade has passed. Within about 6 motions he has covered the entire field with a layer of silver energy. The layer of energy shatters as he comes back through the portal. Bringing his sword back to fighting stance he triggers the end of the animation and the damage result is displayed. Silver Tundra Ramirez only uses this move during the final fight in which you defeat him. He holds up his sword, around which a thick ice crystal forms. The background changes to show a horizon showing with only the full Silver moon and a mixture of red and gray clouds. The attack, focused upon one target, encases them in a glacier as Ramirez then raises his head, the ice around his sword shattering and his eyes opening, allowing a single tear of blood to roll down his cheek. He then quotes "Repent your sins through death...Sword of the Eclipse!" and then swings his sword forwards. The area of ice shattering and clouds of white and blue appearing as the target is thrown amidst shards of ice and then dropped upon a newly formed glacier hanging there as if taking damage, before the screen fades white and back into the battle. Lunar Blessing Ramirez only uses this move during the final fight in which you defeat him. The effect is nearly identical to Fina's S.Move, except that the regenerative effect is about three times more potent. It adds a regenerative effect to Ramirez, which restores 600 HP per round instead of the 200HP restored through Fina's version. The animation is once again him standing alone in a crater, the Silver moon shining behind him as he holds out his hand, quoting "Moons, give me your blessing." the same line that Fina uses, although she says "us" instead of "me". Then the apparent O-zone layer splits and allows a trickle of small sparkles to fall into Ramirez's left hand, the hand in which his silver crystal is stored as it then begins to glow with rays of white light as he holds it to his chest, being lifted into the air and then shining fully himself, before landing back onto the ground and his sword reappearing in his hand before the fade back to the current battle. Destruction This move is much like Galcian's 'Neglora', in not only the animation, but also the effects of the attack. Ramirez stands, crossing his arms over his chest and growling, the area once again being covered in a sheet of ice that covers all 4 party members, and then he flings his arms outwards, growling again as the ice then shatters, cutting up and knocking down all party members for a minute amount of damage, however the real purpose of the attack is that it removes all positive effects upon the party, such as Regeneration or Quika. Silver Nightmare Ramirez shifts into a room similar to the Hall of Knowledge and has a party member drop down from above. Puppet strings attach, and he says "Fight!". The party member will then use an S.Move on the party, and will not be able to use their given command on that turn. This attack goes before everything else, including Fina's S.Moves, Skull Shield, Counterstrike, Aura of Denial, Delta Shield, and Justice Shield. However, Prophecy and/or Blue Rogues will execute before this move. Silver Binds Large red slit-eyes appear behind Ramirez, and Zelos's hand sends out red energy than wraps around a party member. Strands of silver hair are released on Ramirez command, which then stab the party member. He yells, and one strand lifts the character up. Ramirez moves up close, says "Die", and Zelos fires an energy beam. Speculation *Due to the fact that Ramirez is a common Spanish name, like most Valuan characters', and given his Silvite origin, Ramirez may not be his given name; however, Fina recognizes the name when hearing Galcian mention him earlier in the game. It's speculated that Ramirez' original name may be Rami (as that was when Elder Prime told Fina of her mission, although that may just be because his words were cut short). However, when the Elders were presented with Ramirez's betrayal, they recognized him without question and even continued to address him by that name. *Ramirez's sword may be a silver animal like Cupil, although it does not exhibit intelligence it is seen "appearing" out his right hand in the same manner Cupil does when Fina introduces him at Pirate isle. Relevance to the Black Moon *It is unknown whether Ramirez has any affiliation with the Black Moon, however he mentions it twice in his special attacks things that relate story wise to the lost Black moon. As the Moons are a very important to the way of life in Arcadia, they are always visible, hence the Black moon is only ever visible via an Eclipse. The Eclipse Point is a discovery that can be found by the party above the clouds, at the point where the Dark Rift and the Vortex cross paths. Furthermore, it is inside the Dark Rift that another discovery awaits, The Black Moon Stone. The Black Moon Stone has the ability to turn positive energy into negative energy and it states that there has not yet been a use found for it, since no one has really ever laid hands on one, as they are inside the impassible Dark Rift. Trivia *Ramirez bears similarity to Shadow the Hedgehog from SEGA's Sonic the Hedgehog franchise: both were born and raised on a space station orbiting their planets, both have a primary black, secondary red and white, color motif, both desired to take revenge on the human race for the death of a loved one, and both sought a series of multicolored crystals scattered about their planet for the purpose of unlocking the means to destroy their respective worlds. Both even mirror the protagonist of their respective series, although this is more apparent in Shadow's case. Gallery Image:Ramirez_(Skies_of_Arcadia).jpg| Official Art Image:SOA_Concept_Art_10.jpg| Concept artwork of a younger Fina and Ramirez Image:Silvite_Ramirez.jpg| Ramirez seen in a flashback, wearing Silvite clothing Image:Valuan_Ramirez.jpg| Ramirez seen in a flashback wearing Royal Guard armor Image:Final_Ramirez.jpg| Ramirez's final form References Category:Silver Enemies Category:Valuan Army Category:Silvites